Stories of the Past and Present
by ThesonofGrey
Summary: the back story of Komamura's son's character from Minor in the academy. Jacob Grey has joined the school of basic aerodynamics and is bunked in the same room as Luke O'Donnell. things start to move smoothly until Jacob finds some troubling news concerning his roommate that could prove fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**Stories of the Past and Present.**

**This is my very first fan-fic so please go easy on me. I do not own anything from the Star Fox saga besides my fan made characters with an exception of one. I do want to thank one person for now for giving me permission to use one of his characters in my story. He knows who he is. So without a moments delay I give you Stories of the Past and Present.**

**Chapter one: new beginnings **

If you are reading this you have somehow been able to elude my eye and take this journal without my permission in which I congratulate you and I give you permission to read however do refrain from telling anyone about my secrets and miscellaneous entries. If you see something that interests you write a comment and tape it to the journal in your hands.

The year is 2358 and Lylats favorite Group of mercenaries has stopped the Anglar Blitz, my father Bill grey soon settles down with my mother a beautiful woman by the name of Elizabeth Hudson a husky, nine months later I show my face for the first time as an infant in a new world. I remember the day as clearly as the present day. I was pulled out of my mother's womb and the first thing I did was take in details of my surroundings. There were seven doctors in the room my mother a very strange blue furred vixen standing next to my mother, the room was 15 feet high and had very long width as I remember correctly. After examining the room I had thoughts rapidly rush into my mind. _Who were these strange people? Where am I? Are they going to hurt me? _

My thoughts were cut off by a voice that I immediately recognized. It was the soft cooing from my once sweet mother. The doctor who was holding me a very strange looking coyote gently laid me down in my mother's arms. I looked up at her and studied to what I thought was the most delightful looking creature I had ever seen. We both looked into each other's eyes and saw pure joy. Seconds later a very tall and well muscular man burst into the room with a doctor following.

The man was a bull dog who had the looks of a soldier. Dressed in military blues this bull dog made his way towards my mother and me. He looked at me and me at him. He leaned in close to my mother to give a hug, but this hug was not a friendly hug, it was one of strong emotion. I then realized that this is my father. His eyes a bright green, my mother's a steel color.

"Look at him Bill. Ain't he the most precious looking kid?" my mother said softly still showing signs of exhausted from labor. "He's more than precious, he's ours." My father said with a soft smile. "What should we call him?" my mother asked. That's when the strange blue vixen let in her opinion. "Jacob. It would honor our old friend's memory." The vixen had stated. With a nod of approval from both of my parents a doctor had written it down on my birth certificate.

Two years later another was born, but this time it came from the strange blue vixen whose name I acquired to be Krystal McCloud. This one was to have the same fur as his mother's and the same eye's has his father's Fox McCloud. His name was Marcus. Whenever I was able to be by him for the first time I looked into his eyes and saw innocence, but through that innocence I saw strength.

Three years later the great warp gate race of 2363 had started. That was also the year my mother was buried. Killed by the scum of Corneria. For 47 credits her life was taken from me and my father. That was the last time I had anymore happy times with my father.

Years pass and I grow stronger in my body and mind. I had decided to learn martial arts and the first choice that came to mind was Bartitsu which I easily mastered. I excelled through my studies and became even more observant to the people around me. I took in details and created note on people's habits, what they do, why they do it, and what mindset they are in when doing their habits. At the age of 15 I had gone into basic aerodynamics school.

The date was 2373 on a Tuesday in March. I was sitting in my dorm reading a book when he walked in. An averaged sized wolf with blue eyes walked in. The look of confusion upon his face. "Is this dorm 221B?" he asked. I nodded and he set his belongings on the bed beside me.

I took a moment or two to study him while he wasn't looking. Then I went back to my book. The wolf had then turned around and said "Sorry I forgot to give you my name. My name is-""stop. Let me answer that." I said. I took a moment to study him again and then said "your name is Lenny O'donnel, you father is a mercenary, you come from a rich family, and you seem to enjoy alcohol. How did I do?" I was rewarded with a look of great surprise.

"You got all of that right, except one. My name is Luke not Lenny. How did you know all of that?" I mentally cursed myself but continued to answer his question. "Your covers have your name on it L. O'donnel so I decided on the most common name Lenny or Luke that was my second choice. Your knife in your bag had the insignia of the Wolfen and those knives are only given through direct bloodline as a way of honoring your ancestors. You shoes are the most expensive type of running shoes money can buy, that's also how I know your father was a mercenary. You have a small but very strong scented drop of Vodka and cranberry sauce on your shirt."

I was rewarded with another look of surprise which eventually was changed into a look of awe mixed with happiness. "What's you name?" he asked. I replied with my name." My name is Jacob…Jacob Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories of the Past and Present.**

**Here we go with the second chapter. I realized after reading it I saw it was way too short for my own liking. So this chapter will be a bit longer that was until I realized that these are just journal entries. I do not own the Star Fox saga but if I did I'd reboot it with a totally different approach. **

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

After properly introducing ourselves we had decided to relax and just simply talked about each other and found out more info until around midnight. That's when Luke slowly started to fall asleep. "I think it's about time to turn in for the night. We have a big day ahead of us." I stated. Luke just simply nodded and dropped his head and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I had decided to take in more notes about my roommate. I quietly got out of bed and tip toed towards his bag.

I mustered as much stealth as I could and slowly started to open the zipper. Without much noise I opened the bag to look inside. I found his phone, a note book of some type, some basic writing utensils, and to my humor a box of condoms. I decided to take a look at his note book so I pulled it out leaving everything else in it proper place.

Before I was able to open the book I heard a strange sound coming from the hallway. Feet against carpet, and by the sound I determined the person was running. The question was raised _who or what was this person running from._ I had pondered over the thought for a few more second until I had heard a second noise of running feet but this time they sounded heavier. I then putting the book back into the bag decided to investigate further.

I took one last look at Luke to make sure he was asleep, and then I grabbed my coat and slipped out of my dorm room. Starting off the way I heard the noise go off to I walked down my dorm hallway. I have to admit that I personally don't like the dark but this was no time to think about that, for there at the end of the hallway I saw a door close quickly. I took off at a jog hopefully not waking any of the other students.

I had reached the door and put my ear beside it. What I heard next wasn't what I was expecting. "Help!" a voice cried out. I turned towards the door and kicked it open. The scene in front of me was presented as I write it now. 7 guys were circled around a small boy. The boy looked like he was 7 maybe. The sound of the door being kicked in announced my position, that's when all 7 guys looked at me.

As my adrenaline kicked in time slowed down around me. As you know I have studied the way someone acts depending on the situation around them. Through that study I found a way to determine what type of fighter a person is. A person with slumped shoulders and feet not far from their body are as I like to kill them easy kills, in other words they are inexperienced in the art of combat. Those who have a good fighting stance clearly is an experienced fight, or as I call them hard-asses.

I was staring at 5 easy kills and 2 hard asses. Their names which I quickly made up were red, blue, white, tan, and silver for the easy kills. The 2 hard asses were named chicken and pig. Red and white immediately charged at me while blue and tan broke left leaving silver to slowly make his way towards me. Chicken and pig stayed back. It was me and them.

White came at me first with a left haymaker which I easily blocked and countered with a punch to his left jaw to with that he turned and fled. Red came in arms flailing, he was an easy target to take down in which I did by giving him a quick heel kick to his diaphragm causing him to crumple to the ground not get back up. Blue and tan looked at each other, fear in their eyes, and then slowly started their advanced. Blue tried to grab my shirt in which I replied with knocking his hands away and boxed out both his ears (that means to take both hands and slap the person's ears which causes disorientation in the ears, eyes, and brain.) Blue decided to take a few steps back, wise on his part. Tan thought it was his best to turn tail and run leaving me with 4 other targets.

White rushed in like a bull and tried to sweep me off of my feet. It was easy enough to avoid and it brought pleasure to hear white's head slam against a wall. It was in that moment that I let my guard down and chicken had used a lead pipe he had found lying by a dumpster to hit me in the back of the head. Stars exploded into my eyes causing me to fall to the ground. I was still consciences but I was in pain. That didn't stop the three guys from kicking me while I was down. I felt sharp and large amounts of pain in different parts of my body. I knew that if I didn't get up it was game over.

At that time that the kicking stopped and was interrupted by the sounds of fist against flesh and the occasional sound of cries of pain. I wasn't able to stay awake to hear the rest as I passed out from the blow to the head I took. It would be 30 minutes later until I finally came to, but surprisingly to find myself in my dorm room. Luke was kneeling beside me with a washcloth and first aid kit. My head had been bandaged to some poor quality. I looked at him with some happiness and gratitude. The rest was in pain.

"That was one hell of a fight you got yourself into." said Luke. I gave him a small smile because I was in too much pain to reply. He understood and continued to talk while I didn't pay a lot of attention. I fell asleep quickly after that. Morning had arrived.

The memory of what happened last night hit me like one of chicken's kicks. I looked over at my roommate to find him asleep in a chair next to me. A smile was brought to my face. He was there for me in my time of need. That was the sign of a companion. I felt the back of my head which caused me to wince in pain.

This caused him to wake up. "Good morning." Luke said. I replied with a small groan. "We have to be getting to class soon." He stated. "I agree. Let's go."

**Chapter 3 coming very soon. Please review with questions, suggestions, and just your normal thoughts about the story so far. Hope this helps you Roy with your next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stories of the Past and Present.**

**Wow chapter 3 is here. I want to thank Roy again or helping with Luke in this chapter. I don't own starfox in anyway at all. If I did the reboot would be beyond epic. Shout out to my friend Kaley.**

**Chapter 3: Luke "Connor" O'donnel**

I and Luke started off the day with a small breakfast consisting of Poptarts and crackers. The breakfast was cut short and we headed to our first class. Our classes which we shared were basic mechanics, vector calculus, differential equations, introductory gas dynamics, and control volume analysis. If I know anything I was going to fail basic mechanics. Luke however could fix anything you gave him, be it ship or car, as long as he's sober of course. If I was in any other class I would ace them.

It was during third hour I had the chance to prove it. Luke and I were sitting at our seats not really paying any attention both still tired from our recent fight we had with our seven combatants. The class was in chaos; our sub teacher could not keep the class in control. I had decided to get up and take mental notes about the class and the teacher. I walked around taking in details about the many different diagrams and equations among the scattered drawings on the class's board. "_Simple equations for me_." I thought. That's when I noticed a picture on the teacher's desk. Looking more closely I found it was a picture of our original teacher Mr. Yatamoto, a strange looking coyote. I walked up to our sub and asked "Where is Mr. Yatamoto at?" the sub replied with "He's been missing for the past several days."

I took note on this for future references. The rest of the classes were easy enough without me falling asleep every five minutes. Back at our dorm I and Luke had settled in and he started to talk while I read my book. "Do you know of a Mr. Yatamoto?" I asked. "Yeah I knew'em. He used to help my dad out on a couple missions back before he became a teacher. Why do you ask?" Luke questioned. "I recently found out he's been missing for several days." I replied. The conversation was stopped there for there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." the door opened and a student walked in.

A male black ocelot was standing in the doorway; he was about the same size as Luke. He had short curly black hair and blue eyes. His body frame however was extremely thin. He was wearing tan cargo pants with a purple sweater on top. There were holes in the sweater sleeves that allowed him to stick his thumbs out. His facial features had more feminine qualities then it had masculine.

"You ready to go Luke?" asked the ocelot. I studied him a little more closely and saw about four movie tickets in his pocket. The movie was "Peddle to the Floor." a driving movie. "Yeah. Hey Jacob you want to come?" I looked back at the black ocelot and saw his ears slightly flatten, but were almost immediately forced back up. _Was this cat in front of me trying to get off with Luke?_ I saw him slightly nudge his wallet out of his pocket and I caught the name Alex written on the cover.

"No. You and Alex enjoy you dinner and movie Peddle to the Floor with you friends." I replied. Alex and Luke both looked surprised. "Your movie tickets are sticking out of your pocket and I saw the name of the movie on them. Luke I saw you grab your wallet and the number for Auditoria's restaurant fell out. Judging by the pressure in the handwriting I concluded that you had wrote that number down very recently. Alex I learned you name from your wallet which is slightly sticking out." I replied to their mental question.

"I guess we'll be going. You need anything while I'm out?" asked Luke awkwardly. "Just coffee beans for me and a salad from the restaurant, thank you." I replied and threw him my wallet. "I trust you Luke with my cash. Don't let me down." I said. Luke nodded his goodbye and he and Alex left.

Now it was time to look inside of Luke's notebook. I moved towards his bag, opened it, grabbed out the book, and turned the cover to look at the first page. What I found was something I would've ever thought of. There was a list of thirteen names. Seven had been marked off. I glimpsed over the names and two stood out; Yoshi Yatamoto as number eight and to my horror Luke "Connor" O'donnel was number thirteen.

It was a hit list. But why was Luke's name on their. What had he got himself in to? I carefully looked at the handwriting. It wasn't Luke's, so who could it be? I had to think beyond the simple notebook.

I quickly grabbed my phone and pulled a chair over to sit on. Once situated I got on the internet and went to the search bar and typed in: Corneria missing list in zip code 65737. Thousands of searches pulled up. This wasn't going to help. I instead typed in the seven names that had been checked off. My suspicions were confirmed.

Beaten to death, murdered with a gun, stabbed to death, accidental death, vehicular man slaughter, murdered by suffocation, drowned. The book was a hit list. The one thing the names had in common were the places they had died. They had all died around the school however none died inside the school premises. This would take time to ponder over. I set my phone down and got up.

I walked over to my bed and pulled an instrument case from beneath it. I opened it and pulled out my violin, a fine piece of work for it had a dark wood color with silver sketched into the sides and bottom. It was my mother's. It was her last gift to me on her deathbed. My dad never did recover from the loss. After my mother's death it was non-stop physical training. My dad treated me like a soldier after her death.

But alas that's the past and if I don't worry about the present my friend could meet my mother very soon. I had found a short song that I learned. It goes: E, A, F, A, E, A, G, A, Bb, A, E, A. I placed my hands on the strings and plucked the song over and over again. My phone made a familiar vibration meaning I had a text.

The number I didn't recognize however the way the text was typed I did. It was a female who was contacting me, I could tell by the grammar and vocabulary usage and the name. It read: Hello Jacob my name is Kayley Harrison. Luke had given me this number to contact you if I had any problems. Just letting you know ;).

I guess now Luke is trying to get me new friends and be part of the pack. I found that interesting. I texted back asking: Is he sober and if not tell me where he is. If he's sober tell me all the same. It would be about another thirty minutes until she texted back saying he was at the movies enjoying popcorn with a girl. I texted back poor Alex. Now is the time to talk about other topics. Do you have any skills that could possibly help me?

Another ten minutes and she texted back: I know right, and yes I can pickpocket, hack computers, I have a silver tongue (I can talk my way out of anything) and I am good with a knife.

After reading her list I decided to wait and think back on the topic at hand. I hid the book not wanting Luke to see it, just in case he has a panic attack or something of the sort. I read Kayley's list one more time and smiled. I looked forward to working with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Chapter 4 has come. Thank you very much for the reviews. It helped me out immensely. I don't own the starfox saga in any way at all. To Roy: keep hanging in there. Eventually things get better.**

**Chapter4: not in blood, but in bond.**

The next morning was brought on and Luke had not returned home. I was naturally worried so I texted Kayley. Is Luke anywhere with you? She replied: yes he got drunk and I took him to my apartment to spend the night. _As long as he's safe._ I thought to myself.The subject of the hit list was still in my mind and I had stayed up most of the night pondering over it but to no avail.

Where's your apartment? I questioned. 404 Black Forest LN. After reading the text I grabbed my jacket and Luke's notebook, and then I walked out the door. It was currently Friday and the time was 5:43 A.M. Two hour before class starts up. After about thirty minute walk I reached the address. The apartment was several stories high and had a vacancy sign on the below the billboard.

There stood a teenage girl outside room 023. She was a fox with tan fur. She had strawberry-blonde colored hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with the starfox insignia centered on the breast with grey skinny jeans. "You must be Jacob Grey." She stated.

"Good observation Kayley Harrison." I replied. I walked up the stairs that lead to her apartment and was greeted with a friendly smile. "Come on in. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she asked. I shook my head. I followed her into the apartment.

The apartment was small. The living room consisted of furniture that was placed in a random order one in particular containing the young wolf who was still fast asleep. The kitchen was about the size of the bathroom. There were two bedrooms one was Kayley's. The other I had no idea who or what was in it.

"There's you friend on the couch. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. I smiled. "Nothing for me thanks. Luke brought mine with him." I gestured towards the bag on her coffee table in the middle of the small living room. I walked towards the bag and opened to find the sweet smell of coffee beans. I grabbed a small handful and tossed them into my mouth. The coffee beans almost immediately sent me into full awake mode.

"I read your list from yesterday, and I'm impressed." I stated. She couldn't help but smile. I couldn't blame her. "Mind if I turn on the T.V.?" I asked. "Yeah go ahead. Turn it on to the news." She said. I did as instructed and I couldn't believe what I saw.

On the news was a breaking story. The subject: a death. The place: Wilson's road only ten minutes away from the school. The person: Yoshi Yatamoto.

This not only surprised me but it also surprised Kayley. "That's the seventh one this year." She stated. "You've been following them as well?" I asked. "I've been trying to connect them together as best as I can, but I have no hard evidence." She replied. "I do however." I stated. She looked at me with shock. "How?" she asked.

"Not here, do you have another room we could discuss this in?" I asked. She pointed towards the other bedroom. The door that had not been opened yet. "Can I trust you?" she asked. "I may have the only evidence we'll get for a while." I stated while holding up the notebook. We both made our way towards the door.

The door was opened and what I saw inside excited me. It was a huge spider's web of information about the killings. Once we were in she closed the door behind her. "Welcome to my intelligence room." She stated proudly. I tossed her the notebook.

"Inside you'll find thirteen names, seven of which have been checked off. Guess we can make it eight. I found it in Luke's bag, how it got there I have no idea." I stated. "Luke's name is in here." She said. "Now you see why I wanted to come in here. If Luke were to find this he would probably go crazy and do something stupid, I don't want him to get hurt or worse." I said. "You love him don't you?" she asked. "Like a brother. Not in blood, but in bond." I replied.

"He needs someone like you to look after him. I've been with him long of enough to know that much." Kayley stated. "You've had your share of memories. Got any you could share with me?" I asked. Kayley pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up a video. It was Luke singing the song Heartbeat by Don Johnson. I couldn't help but feel awe-struck by his voice. It was beautiful.

My phone buzzed in my pocket meaning I had gotten a text, but from whom. No one else had my number besides dad, Luke, and Kayley. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a blocked number. I opened up the text and read: Arlington's library. Meet me there at nine o'clock. Bring the journal.

I read the words one more time and closed the phone. "Hey you want to go with me and Luke to this restaurant by the name of Zen's Garden? It this great oriental restaurant with really good noodles. I'm meeting someone at the library right across the street and I don't want to leave Luke alone." I asked. Kayley nodded her head. "Of course I'll go. I'll meet you there at 8:30"

We left the room and got back into the living room to find Luke still sound asleep. "Will you wake him up? I have to get back to the school and make it look like I'm sick otherwise the staff will count us absent." Kayley simply nodded her head and went back to making breakfast. I left and quickly made my way back to the school. After explaining the staff by email I was "sick" and Luke was taking care of me I sat down to refer on my thoughts.

Hours rolled by and it had reached the time 8:45 P.M. I read over the names one last time. I grabbed a pencil out of my bag along with a piece of paper and jotted down the remaining name's from the list. Then I grabbed my jacket and notebook then left heading in the direction of the library. About ten minutes later I reached my destination and found my friends sitting at a table.

We had talked a little and Kayley got up to go find a restroom. "So, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Luke asked me. "No girls aren't really my thing." I replied. "Oh… well do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I looked at Luke with suspicion. "No, don't have a boyfriend either and I wasn't indicating that I was gay. I'm not gay yet at least." I replied. "Oh okay. That's good." He said rather quietly. "Look Luke I'm married to my work. I'm flattered by your-""No I wasn't asking, I was just saying that that's okay with me if you are." He stated.

I checked my phone for the time. 8:58. "I have to go. I'm meeting a student at the library in a couple of minutes and I don't want to be late." I said. "Have fun." Luke stated back to me. I made my way out of the restaurant into the busy streets. I quickly cut across the road and made it to the library. I pushed the double doors open and went inside.

I was greeted by a voice in front of me. "You actually made it didn't you. Let's head upstairs shall we." The voice came from a person I did not expect or want to see. It was a voice of evil. It's person was Andrew Okinny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Chapter 5 is here after another day's hard work. I have to write this story this fast for two reasons. It has to go with Roy's Fanfic Minor in the Academy, and as you may have noticed my mind rebels at stagnation and most of the time I don't feel like doing anything else. I don't own anything from the starfox saga at all. If I did it would be totally different.**

**Chapter 5: the fisherman.**

I followed Andrew towards a set of stairs leading towards one of the private rooms in the library. I was still trying to piece together clues as we reached the top of the stair case. "After you." He said as he opened the door. "Thank you. Ah, you like chess. This should be an interesting conversation." I said upon entering the room. Inside were two chairs a table with a chess board along with its pieces was set up on the table.

"Could I get you anything before we start?" Andrew asked. "No thank you, I just had dinner with friends." I replied. I sat down in one of the chairs and he sat down in the other. Being in the same room as death was an insane like feeling. The man in front of me has taken countless lives and he could easily take mine as well.

"Before we get started I would like to get you name." He stated. "How rude of me to forget, giving you my name. My apologies, my name is Jacob Grey." I told him. "You have something that belongs to me." I pulled out his journal and examined it. I flipped to the first page. "Have you ever heard of the study of Graphology?" I asked. "I've never given it any major thought." He stated.

Now before I give off any more information I must explain what Graphology is. It is the analysis of someone's hand writing. Through this analysis you can discover secrets about their personality and even their mood at the time they wrote a certain document. This cool trick is helpful when you're trying to figure out what someone's like based on their handwriting. However while a person's handwriting may give clues about his or her personality, don't forget to consider the content of the message as well!

"If we look at the handwriting on this page I can tell a lot about you. For instance, the upwards stroke on the on the T, the H, and the A informs me that you have a genius level intellect. The way you have written you work tells me that you may have secrets you will be hiding from me during our conversation. However if one carefully observes the overall slant and pressure of the handwriting one could to tell that you have a complete lack of empathy, an exquisite taste for narcissism, and the most important detail: you're on the brink of morale insanity." I stated rather boldly. I had to keep in mind that death was only a few feet away.

"I take that as a compliment." Andrew replied proudly. The smile he had on his face could stop anyone's blood from flowing. "Now if we may start our game, I would like to put on some music." With that said the intercom above us which I did not see started up the song "Die Forelle" by Schubert. _Let us begin_. I thought briefly. "The song is about a fisherman fishing for an intelligent fish. The fisherman (Me) catches the fish (You) in his net. Eventually the fish gets so tangled up in the fisherman's net and the fisherman catches him. The fisherman hoists up the fish and cooks it for dinner." Andrew had informed me.

Chills went down my spine as I realized what exactly I was dealing with. "Before we start I would like to ask why you killed the last eight men and what the list is all about." I said with a hint of fear. Andrew smiled. "The list is the names of men who help Wolf O'donnel out at Sargasso station. They all work some different part of the lump of trash. Why I killed them is simple. I want to shut down Sargasso station and put Wolf out of business." Andrew replied cunningly.

"It puzzles me to wonder why a former teammate of Wolf would do that." I said. "Ah, yes the right question is asked. If you must know Wolf kicked me off the team after failing to stop starfox a second time. I want revenge. 'What better way to do it than through assassinating your benefactors.' Leon Powalski once told me on a mission. It inspired me to do just that." Andrew stated coldly. "If you want revenge on Wolf, then why put down his son name on the list?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"What better way of showing someone pain by killing their only child and heir to their legacy? There is no better way. I want him to know how I felt after my banishment. I want him to take me seriously. Why do you ask? You're close to the boy aren't you? Of course you are that's the only reason why you asked me." Andrew pointed out expertly. Then as if he read my mind his grin widened. "You love him don't you? Maybe not in a relationship way but you love him in a brotherly way. That could be changed however. I could make him hate your guts for the rest of your life."

"You won't go near him, do you understand me. I won't let you." I said loudly while rushing out of my chair. He burst into laughter; it scared me and stopped me from moving. _Why was he laughing? He finds me as a joke._ It was at that time I really did feel like a fish trapped in a net.

He stopped his laughing and looked at me dead in the eye. "Trifle with me boy and I will raise hell on you and your friends and family. I have the means to kill you right now, but if I do there would be no fun in this game we're playing. I don't want to kill you just yet. I want to test you, your intelligence, your strength, and most of all your rate of pain."

With that said, there was a loud noise and I felt a huge amount of pain in my right leg. I cried out in pain and fell back into my chair, while holding my leg. I looked down at it, there was a smoking burn patch dead center of my thigh. I had been shot by a gun hidden underneath the table. Blood started to flow out of the wound in my leg. Andrew had shot me.

"At least you not bursting into tears like the rest of fools I've shoot. That should slow you down a bit. You see I don't want you to stop me oh no no no no. I want to kill everyone on the list. Why would you think I wanted you to stop me? The good guy doesn't always win. I want to prove that to you." Andrew said with humor in his voice.

"Tell you what, I'll let you try and stop me. In fact use all of the resources you can get your hands on. Because no matter what you do I will kill everyone on that list." Andrew told me with a voice of anger. The pain in my leg was unexplainable. Andrew set his emotions back to seriousness.

"Now are you sure you want to play this game?" Andrew asked with a biter tone. I looked at the man in front of me with a look that could kill a party. "I'm afraid you'd lose." I replied with equal bitterness. Andrew chuckled. "Then I believe we're done here." With that he got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

I sat in the room for another ten minutes holding my leg. I tried to stand but fell to the cold hard floor. There was too much pain in my leg. I looked up from the ground couldn't believe what I saw. There underneath the table was the gun that had been used to shot me. I grabbed it and pulled it out from underneath the table. I released the magazine from the gun and checked the ammo. Twenty-three rounds left.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. The time was 9:41 P.M. I pulled up my contacts and pressed the icon on Kayley and texted: On my way to your apartment. Be there soon.

With that said I made my way to her apartment slowly. Twenty went by and after non-stop limping I had made it to Kayley's apartment. She was waiting for me inside as I opened the front door. "OH MY GOD. What happened to your leg?" I looked at her with dear on my face. "We've got big problems. Listen with that said we can't let anyone know about what we are going to do next ever. Especially Luke." I stated simply. With that I closed the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Rivals! Chapter: 6 has finally arrived, and what happens next may just startle you. I would like to thank Roy for his help with the following Chapter. I don't own starfox in anyway at all. If you want to listen to some good music while reading this, find one of the Sherlock Holmes soundtracks and listen to that.**

**Chapter 6: for his protection, let the game begin.**

Morning followed a sleepless night of explanations and plans and a new pair of pants. "Let's go over the plan one more time. You want to try and outsmart one of the greatest minds of the century, stop him from killing Luke and anyone else, while keeping all of this away from Luke's mind?" Kayley asked me with concern. "That sums it up." I replied. "Why do we need to keep it from Luke? I don't understand." Kayley asked. "It feels right to me to keep him away from this knowledge. I can't take any chances on him doing something stupid and getting himself-" I stopped. The thought of Luke dying was frightening. This was for his protection.

"I want to keep Andrew away from Luke more than anyone else on that dammed list. I won't let anything happen to him." I stated clearly. Several minutes passed in silence. "I need to go. If I'm not back at the school soon the staff will become enraged." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. The screen read two new messages. One form Luke and one from Andrew.

I opened up Andrew's first. It read: Four left. "We're one person down." I said nervously. Again silence followed. I pulled up Luke's text and read: Simulation starts in thirty minutes. Where are you? "I've got to go now!" I stated while standing up. Pain shot through my thigh again as I applied pressure to it.

I did not show the pain on my face though. There was no time to show pain. I quickly grabbed my belongings which was just my phone, wallet, and old pair of pants and made my way to the door. "Aren't you worried that someone will notice your limp?" Kayley asked. "I'll have to do my best to walk normal I guess." I replied.

I took my first step and felt my pain increase dramatically. "Here take my phone. Find the location where Andrews been sending me the texts from. We should be able to find out his next move from there." I said, tossing her my phone. I turned towards the door and walked out into the open world. Through pain I made my way back to school. I wish that I hadn't.

I reached my dorm room with eight minutes to go until flight simulation started. I quickly grabbed a Poptart I had stashed in my room and ate it while making my way to the simulation room. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. My leg was going stiff from the constant moving. I was practically running through school to get to the flight simulation on time. After sprinting around endless hallways and pissed off teachers I made it inside the simulations room.

The room had a large rectangular shape. Inside were sixteen flight simulators. The flight simulator was a machine that links your brain into a virtual reality that does not affect you in any way possible. It was built to test the skills of students who could fly the best, and possibly have a chance to join the Cornerian Flight Academy. It was everyone's dream to join and serve among the best of the best.

I walked in with five minutes to spare. Luke was standing on the other side of the room talking to friends when he looked over at me. I was expecting a smile but instead was given a look of anger. _Is Luke mad at me? _I would ask him later about it.

The intercom above us announced for us to make our way to our separate pods. I found mine on the opposite of Luke's. Luke looked at me with a burning hatred before entering his pod. _Why does he give me these looks_? "Pilots, start your G-diffusers." The announcer blared over the intercom. I put on my headset that would allow me not only be in a virtual reality but it would allow me to communicate with my teammates.

The pod was activated and an arwing appeared in front of me. I quickly entered the cockpit and started up the ship. A female voice entered my head with our mission objectives: "Your mission is to get one of your ships to destroy your enemy's mother ship. Destroy any enemy fighters you encounter." With that said our ships slowly started to rise out of our hangar and into space.

I put my ship into all-range mode as I quickly accelerated forward. "Team stick with me and we'll destroy their mother ship." boomed a voice in my ear. To my surprise it was Pig, the bully who had is ass handed to him by Luke. _There's no chance in hell that I'll follow you._ I thought to myself. With that, I turned my mic and tore off ahead of everyone else.

An icon appeared on my on board screen which read: Luke O'donnel private chat request. I opened it up to find the wolf staring at me with looks of anger. I was the first to speak. "Hello Luke. What seems to-""You know damn well what the fucking problem is mutt." His voice startled me. "Why did you tell Alex all of those lies?" Luke asked furiously. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Luke what did I say to Alex? I've no idea what you're talking about." I answered honestly. I should have been paying attention to the ship in front of me because I was caught off guard as a laser collided into my ship. Luke being the one who fired it. "You told him I had a thing for him and when he confronted me with that story I turned him down. He killed himself Jacob because of your lie. It's your entire fault why he's dead. It's your fucking fault for the death of my best friend." Luke yelled through the headset. "Damn you Jacob, Damn you to hell and worst."

I couldn't believe that those words were coming from Luke's mouth. Luke, my best friend. Luke, my brother. It hurt more to hear those words then any wound that has been given to me. Another laser had collided with my ship. I checked my shields. 72% remaining. Whatever Luke was using it was in my best interest to stay away from it.

I thought back to my plan with Kayley. I had said I would keep Luke out of the situation with Andrew. This was the only chance I would get to keep him out of it. I played along with it to my own despair. "I never thought it would go this far Luke. You have to believe me when I say it was a joke." I lied to my brother.

Another laser collided with my ship. My shields had dropped down to 57%. "You're fucking joke got someone killed you fucking idiot." Another laser hit me. Shields at 34%. I looked at Luke's shield. They were at 38% percent. The weapon he was firing must have stolen some energy from his shields to fire. I quickly calculated how much damage would be done if I pulled a stunt I knew I would regret.

I summersaulted behind Luke and rammed into him. It brought down our shields another ten percent. He quickly sped ahead of me. He turned and sped right back towards me and started to fire up his energy weapon. I had no choice but to start firing my weapons at him.

He released a huge ball of energy at me which crippled his and my shields. Are ships still working we collided into each other and with a huge ball of flame our simulations had ended. There was silence. A deadly silence. I heard his pod open, his footsteps towards mine, and the pounding on mine. "You have an hour to get the hell out of my dorm. I never want to see you again."

That last sentence stayed with me as I made my way back to my dorm. I grabbed whatever supplies I needed from the room and left. "I never want to see you again." Those words were the worst words I have ever heard. It was strange, the feeling of being hated by the one you loved the most. I made my way back to Kayley's apartment; the pain in my leg was nothing to the feeling of pain I felt from those words.

The tears that burned down my cheeks were the memories of my brother. I had no family now. It was me against the world. I was weak and without a weapon. A fish inside a net.

I reached Kayley's apartment to find the door broken into. I quickly made my way inside to find furniture tossed all over the place. There was a trail of blood that ran from the couch to the bedroom. I walked in slowly to find Kayley dead. A puddle of blood and bone was all that was left of her once beautiful face. My phone was beside her on the bed.

I grabbed it and turned it on. The screen covered with blood had a text message in place wanting to be opened. I opened up the phone. I clicked on the message. "Let the game begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Stories of the Past and Present.**

**Chapter: 7, is here with a surprise. As I said to two of my friends, two heads are better than one. I don't own starfox in anyway at all.**

**Chapter 7: Be careful what you fish for.**

I dropped my phone back on the bed. Andrew was true to his word. Luke now hates me. Kayley was dead, her head blown off. I was alone.

I sat down in a chair next to Kayley's lifeless body. I felt helpless. Everything was slipping out of control. For the first time in my life I felt doubt. I felt true sadness.

It was strange how fast everything could be taken away from you. I looked at my phone; the blood still on the screen, that device had brought me nothing but pain. I stood up from my chair still eyeing the phone. I walked over and grabbed it was just about to throw it, but I was stopped by a familiar voice. "Stop. What are you doing? That has all of our hard earned research on it."

I turned around slowly. There standing in the entrance of the room was Kayley; her head still intact with her body. I had multiple feelings go through my head too fast to analyze. I quickly ran up to her and hugged her. She was real, I pulled away looking at her.

She looked surprised by the sudden action. "By destiny you're alright. I thought you dead from the moment I walked into the door." I stated with happiness. Kayley looked past me. "You thought that was me?" She pointed at the body on the bed. "That's my land lady, Ms. Huber. Never cared about her much." She said without much emotion.

I turned and studied the corpse more carefully. Indeed it wasn't Kayley. Upon surveying the body more closely I made out some interesting discoveries. The woman on the bed was dressed in a short purple nightgown. Her fur being whitened by age looked almost similar to Kayley's. Her body being the same height and weight as well. Note to self: do not assume the conclusion until all facts have been presented and studied closely.

"Andrew has played his first couple of moves and put us into a trap. It's time for us to reply. He thinks you're dead. We use this against him." I stated with a cool head. "How?" I looked at her and smiled. "Simple. I use my phone to text him to meet me somewhere. While I have him distracted you steal his phone and use it to find out his recent locations." I stated.

"Or we could just use your phone to track him like I was told to do and you could distract him while I try to find out his plans from his operating base." Kayley stated cleverly. I smiled dumbly. She was right. "Let's go with your idea. We can play it safer." I replied.

"What about the mess?" I asked. "Leave it. I don't live here anymore. But first let me grab the evidence and put it into a backpack. Then we'll leave." Kayley replied easily. After helping getting all of the evidence out of the intelligence room we made our outside.

"You sure you know where Andrew's base of operations is at?" I asked. "Of course I do." She answered sternly. "Make your way there and find out all you can. This could be our only chance of stopping him. Here take this." I handed her the gun that had been used to shoot me. "Use it if you have to. If you don't have to, then don't shoot." I stated with concern.

With that we both left. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Andrew: meet me at the place where the game started. After about another twenty minute limp back to Arlington's Library I stopped. A wave of nervousness flowed through me. It was now or never. I walked inside.

I made my way up to the private room where I had my last encounter with him. The walk seemed to take forever. I was nervous. I quickly went over what I knew and what I thought I was going to find out. The door was opened and Andrew was waiting, smiling with a toothy grin.

"Are you ready to play that game finally?" Andrew asked as I settled down in my chair. "Only if you are." I replied back with a smile. "What did you think about my performance with your so-called brother?" he asked grinning while making his first move. "It was an amateur move on your part. Not only did you get him to hate me, but you threw him off completely. He now has no idea that you're hunting him." I replied with taking out one of his pawns.

"Amateur? Why would rate my performance at such a low level? Sure it's not some Romeo and Juliet, but it had its parts." His smile lessened somewhat as I took out one more of his pieces. "The fact that you had Kayley murdered was how I decided it was amateur." I replied back as I moved my pieces in a smooth motion.

Our pieces were at a standstill. "Why did you call me up here?" Andrew questioned. Now it was my turn to smile as I placed my Bishop to take his Knight, check. "To warn you to be careful what you fish for. Did you really think Kayley was my only agent on the job? No, I have eight more agents on the case as we speak.

King to Rook 2 Andrew had played his move expertly. "I guess I underestimated you." Andrew said nervously. Rook to King's Rook 3. "While I may be in the room right now doesn't mean that my methods are at rest." I said.

Bishop to Rook 3 "Where are they now?" Andrew asked. "Far away from here." I replied. Bishop takes Bishop. "How were you able to recruit so many in such a small amount of time?" Andrew asked nervously. "I've got a way with words." I replied. Rook to Bishop 4, Rook takes Rook.

"What do your hope to accomplish by sending out other children to die? To prove that you can stop me and be the hero? Wait I know. Maybe it's to win the heart of Luke." Andrew stated. I stared at the board in front of me, unfazed. Rook takes Rook. "Maybe I just want to prove to the world that even those at a young age can overcome anything." I replied to his previous inquiry.

What happened next ended the conversation there. Andrew: Pawn takes Rook, Me: Bishop to Bishop 7, Andrew: Queen takes Knight Pawn, Me: Bishop to Bishop 8, discovered check, and conclusively mate. Andrew looked at the board in front of him. He could not believe it. A child had beaten him at one of his own games.

"Well played." Andrew said with a frown. "Be aware that the game has changed. We are no longer siting and moving pieces around a chess board. We are the pieces. We are going to play the game Cloak and Dagger. Two will be killed every day." With that he left.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read: mission successful. We have a lot of stuff go over. I looked again at the chess board. I let a sigh of relief. I had struck a critical blow in Andrew's plan.

I got up and pushed in my chair. I felt a new verge of confidence sweep over me. I had to keep in mind however that I had won one battle; I had not yet won the war. I texted back: good let's meet. We need to talk. We only have two and a half days. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Chapter 8. Here we go again. Plans have been set in motion. The game has changed. A new wave of confidence has briefly washed over our detectives, but it is short lived as they found now instead have having four days; they have two, and the bringing of a new character.**

**Chapter 8: Cold War **

Kayley and I met up at a small café to discuss what she had found out. She had gathered everything about the next three kills on the list, but for some reason nothing was found about Luke. "I find it strange that Andrew has all of the information on twelve guys but has nothing on Luke." Kayley said. "He doesn't need a file whenever he knows everything about Luke. How do you think he was able to find out about Alex and frame me for his death? He must've had a man in the inside." I stated.

There was a silence after that statement. I looked at my friend. She wasn't looking back at me; in fact she was staring at the table. I tilted my head in confusion. _Why was she feeling so down?_

"Hey are you alright? You seem distracted." I asked with concern. Kayley looked up at me confusion in her eyes. "I found this code and I'm not able to crack it yet." She said with some sorrow in her voice. "Let me look at it." I said while I grabbed it from her. She was going to protest but she stopped for some reason. _Strange, she would've said something by now._

I looked at the paper and recognized the writing, the code, and the message hidden inside the code. It read: lk t yur rht. I quickly decoded the message and read: look to your right. The only person I knew who would come up with codes that easy was an old friend of mine by the name of Takashi. He was a black feathered avian. He was a crow and his intelligence matched the greatness of my own.

I turned to my right and saw a black feathered crow. He was staring at me, and then he stood up and made his way over to our table. "Seems to me you finally found yourself a girl Jacob, or is this just a friend?" Takashi teased with a smile on his face.

Now before I continue I must tell you who Takashi is. Takashi and I went way back before this. We used to work together in grade school. I can only describe as the following. He has no ambition and no energy. He will not even go out of his way to verify his own solutions, and would rather be considered wrong than take the trouble to prove himself right. Again and again I have taken a problem to him, and have received an explanation which has afterwards proved to be the correct one. And yet he was absolutely incapable of working out the practical points.

Now with that said now back to our current events. Takashi took a seat right by me. "Judging by your odor I have determined that you've recently gone through a lot of stress." The avian pointed out. "May I also point out that you've recently put on about seven more pounds since we last met? That must be some sort of improvement." I teased back about his skinny frame.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Takashi said with joy. "The same could be said to you friend." I replied with the same expression. Takashi turned to Kayley and said "And who is this? A girl friend? No that wouldn't suit you would it Jacob. I deduce that your just one of Jacob's "many" friends." Takashi said with humor in his voice. "Oh ha ha, you've had your laugh. Now I think it's time to get to business." I said.

"Wait who is this?" Kayley asked with curiosity. "I'm a concerned citizen, the names Adam. I'm here to assist with the next four murders." Takashi lied for some reason. I didn't show any emotion to that knowing he had some reason to lie. I looked up at Kayley noticing a change in her attitude. I checked my phone for the time. It was 10:18 P.M. "if you'll excuse me I'll make my way to you home Adam." I said.

"I would be happy to have guests over, especially old friends." Takashi replied. He moved and I got up and made my way to the door. I opened the door and felt a gust of wind come blowing in. I popped the collar of my jacket and made my way into the cold night. I grabbed out my headphones and phone. I adjusted the volume to my liking and was off listening to Cold War by November Process.

It was about a twenty minute walk back to the old apartment in which I quickly grabbed my stuff. After about another hour walk I reached Takashi's house. His beautiful 3 bedroom, 2 bath, one-story 2000 square-foot house was located on one and a half acres down a quiet country road with a surrounding front and back yard including a back deck perfect for BBQs and a nice garden in front. His cozy home was complete with a wood fireplace in the living room with an 8' X 6' window facing the green hillside and acres of open land, as well as a woodstove in the family dining room. All bedrooms are good-sized with the master bedroom including a private bath.

It all spelled out Takashi. I chuckled to myself, remembering the memories I had here with him when I was younger. The adventures we had in his backyard. The mysteries we solved together. The thought of our friendship ever drifting apart was beyond anyone.

His parents had given him the house and moved down in the tropics of Corneria. It was just him in this house. Hopefully he had left my room the way I left it. I walked in only to be bombarded with very old memories.

My bed room still the same has I had left it. It had green walls, a medium-sized bed, a bedside table, and a dressing table and storage cabinet, not only that but also the random papers stone about on the floor and dressing table. Not to forget the smell of old experiments gone wrong or right. I was home.

_I'll go to sleep and think about the list earlier in the morning. _One thing I couldn't get out of my head was the question; why was Takashi lying to Kayley whenever he was asked for his name. I guess it was because he didn't know a lot about her so he didn't give her his real name. I would continue to think on the subject later. I had just won a deadly game against a deadly enemy.

_Where am I? Why am I strapped to this table? I can't see the room around me. It's too dark for me to see anything. Why am I here? There was a noise not far away from me. It sounded like a gun chamber locking into position. "Who's there?" _

_It was Kayley. She was standing over me with a gun in her hand. It was the same gun used to shoot me back when I first met Andrew. She pointed the gun at my head. "What are you doing?" She pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation. _

I awoke with sweat dripping down my forehead. I was still in my own bed in my room. I decided to see if anyone else was awake. I walked out into the hallway to find that the other bedroom doors were closed. Knowing already which room contained my avian friend I decided to check up on Kayley. I made my way to her door and stopped.

I heard Kayley voice on the other side of the door. She seemed to be raising her voice very frequently. I was able to listen and pick up most of what she said. What I heard worried me.

"We have a new player." Silence followed for a few moments. "I think both of them are onto me. I need help before one decides to get sneaky and steal this phone. Listen Andrew, I want out before something goes wrong. Andrew? Andrew! Dammit." After saying that she threw the phone at the door however missing her mark it fell short and slid right underneath the door, right into my hands.

I picked it up and tiptoed back to my room and closed the door. I plopped down in the chair next to the door and opened her phone. Her screen lit up with life revealing that she had gotten a new text from someone. I opened the text and read to my horror: Kill Jacob and your task will be done tonight.

I pressed the redial button on the text and listened. After about three rings someone picked up on the other side. "Are you done with your job Kayley? Kayley answer me. Answer me righ-" the voice was cut off by the sound of the phone smashing against the wall, shattering into dozens of pieces.

The voice on the phone had been Andrew O'kinny's. Kayley had been working with him from the start. I felt multiple feelings pass through me. Pain, regret, fear, anger, but most of all I had felt betrayed. It would be another twenty minutes until Kayley decided to show up.

My door handle turned ever so softly. It was pushed open and Kayley's arm appeared with a gun in hand. Without a moment's hesitation I ran shoulder first into the door crushing her arm beneath the force. She yelped in pain as I grabbed her broken arm and pulled her into the room. I threw her on my bed while pulling the gun at of her hand and pointed it directly at her head in one smooth movement.

"So this is the gratitude I get for making the game interesting?" Kayley asked with a smile on her face. I couldn't look her in the eye. _Why was she smiling? Was she just as sick as Andrew?_ "You have five minutes to pack your shit and get the fuck out." I stated with a stern voice. Kayley's smiled disappeared and her ears flattened.

"Please don't throw me out. If you do that I'll be dead in a matter days." Kayley stated with fear. "I'm counting on it." I replied back coldly. She looked at me in dis belief. This was something I would never do again.

Kayley stood to her feet and began walking slowly towards the door. The look of defeat and sadness marked her face. She got to the door and stopped. She looked at me one last time, begging to be forgiven, I pointed the gun at her and she made her way out the front door and started walking down the dirt road leading back to the towering structures of the city. I went back inside and locked myself in my room; tears streaming I sat back into the chair and thought back to what had just happened. I slowly started to close my eyes and soon afterwards I fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9 part A

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Chapter nine. I, so as known before I don't anything from starfox besides my character with an exception of one.**

**Chapter nine: Chasing ghosts**

_You've got five minutes to pack you shit and get the fuck out. It's all you fault why Alex is dead. Are you sure you want to play this game? You love him don't you? Not in blood but in bond. What are you trying to prove? Be careful what you fish for. You ready to go Luke? So this is the gratitude I get for making the game more interesting? I never want to see you again._

I awoke with a yell of fear as the dream repeated in my mind. I noticed that I was staring down a dark hole. Realizing it was the barrel of my gun I quickly threw it on my bed. I looked at my clock and read 5:57 A.M. Takashi upon hearing the ruckus opened my door and stuck his head inside. "We've got more info on the next three killings. I think you should come and look at them."

"I can't but agree my mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems. Give me work. The sooner the better." I replied with relief. I quickly got up and made my way into the hallway following Takashi into the living room. "There on the table. That's where you'll find the folders. I already took a look at them and got myself up to speed. You might find more details in those documents then I did." Takashi stated.

I quickly made my way to the couch and started to read over the documents. There were several things I noticed on the next three targets. One they were all middle aged men, two the band aids they had on their index fingers, and finally three the rings they had on their ring finger all matched. I quickly read over their files. I stopped and reading because the smell of bacon and eggs caught my attention. I can read this over breakfast.

"Might as well eat up while you can, we have a long day ahead of us." Takashi said. "Will Kayley be joining us?" I looked away from my friend, quickly going over the incident from last night while hiding my expression and answered. "She is no longer part of our investigation. She wanted out of the game so I granted her final wish." Takashi simply nodded understanding what I had meant. My phone buzzed in my pocket indicating I had got another text from someone with my number. I was surprised by the person who texted me.

It was Luke. _Should I open it up? What does he want?_ The thought pondered in my head for a few moments. I decided to open it, I did and read: you left something in the dorm. I sat there staring at my phone for some time. I finally, after some consideration, texted back: I'm on my way. "I've got to go. There's someone I need to see." I said.

"Finally found the balls to communicate with a girl? Or are you going to see a guy?" Takashi teased. "You know that's classified info. Besides not like you could land yourself with a woman." I teased back. With that said I grabbed a handful of coffee beans out of his pantry and popped them in my mouth then I left.

I had taken a good hour and a half walk to get back to the aerodynamics school. Along the way I had thought about what I had possibly left behind. Nothing, I had left nothing at all behind at my old dorm. I stopped due to the building in front of me. I had reached my destination.

Now normally I would've just walked right into my dorm building and not have a moment's thought about it, but seeing as I had not been in school for the past couple of days it might arouse unwanted suspicion on campus as to why Jacob Grey is on school grounds and who's he going to see. My only options were to remain anonymous with my presence or face the staff which at the time doesn't sound like a good idea to me. I decided with choice number one and made my way inside. By now people would've been inside their first hour classes so the path into Luke's room would be easy. I made my way to the boy's dorm building and looked around. By now the custodians would've started cleaning the building. I spotted the fire escape located one floor below mine. I quickly, without any major problems, made my way to the window below mine.

I grabbed unto the window seal above and hoisted myself up. The curtains for the window had been closed allowing me only to see the vague design of modern day cheap stuff. I opened the window and rolled in only to feel someone's shoe make contact with my back causing me to stumble into the wall by the door. I turned around and ducked just in time to dodge an oncoming right swing. I quickly pushed my attacker away and got into a fighting stance but was stopped short due to Luke's voice. "Stop Kyle he's supposed to be here." Luke had stated with a raspy voice.

I quickly looked at Kyle and took in details. He's an orange furred fox around the height of 5'7" and weight about 152 pounds. Any other details I took in for future reference. I turned towards Luke who was lying in his bed underneath the covers. He looked sick. "Don't you ever fucking knock?" Luke asked with an annoyed expression.

"Only whenever I find it necessary to do so. I was told that I had forgotten something of mine." I replied expressionless. Luke studied me and scoffed. "There are on your old desk." He said while pointing at the box on the desk. I looked at the box then back at Luke with confusion. "Well go ahead and open it." Luke said.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the box. After examining it I opened it. There inside the box were Luke's personal flight goggles. I picked them up and looked back at the young wolf. "Why are you giving me these?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did back in the sim room. I'm giving you those because… well you know… I'm not really good with apologies… just take them and get out mutt." Luke answered. I looked at my old friend. Pain and stress had taken its toll on the sick wolf in front of me. "Thank you. I guess I too owe you an apology. However judging by the time I don't think I'll be able to." I stated not wanting to reveal anything. "Just like that you leaving?" Luke asked.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat longer. I've got work to do and messes to make." I replied. "Oh yeah Kyle, you may want to watch how you throw those right hooks otherwise you could break your hand again" I was rewarded with the same "How did you know that?" as I jumped out the window and back onto the fire escape below. After making my way down I decided to head to the cafe me and Takashi were at last night to wait on the next two murders.

There was nothing I could do about the next three murders; however I could stop Luke's and it would take every ounce of my concentration. I reached the small café and took a seat by the front window leading into the building. After ordering a small breakfast I waited. I watched the T.V. located above the counter. After about five minutes a waitress came out with my food.

After eating my breakfast I pulled the goggles out of my pocket and looked at them. A familiar feeling passed over me, the same feeling I had whenever Luke kicked me out of the dorm. _How could you love someone so much whenever that person hates you? _I decided to go to the bathroom and try them on. I entered the bathroom put on the goggles so they were hidden just underneath my bangs and looked at myself in the mirror. They looked good on me.

My thoughts were stopped as the air had shifted meaning that someone had entered the restaurant. I walked out and looked around the room, I spotted a figure siting at my table. He was wearing dark cargo pants and a very dark grey hoodie. Upon studying him more closely I had found out he had black fur and judging by his tail he was a feline. _Why does he seem so familiar?_

I made my way past the few patrons in the room and sat down in my seat staring the strange man in front of me. Moments pass and nothing is said. "How's Luke holding up?" the question caught me off guard but it gave me the information I needed to confirm my suspicions. "Luke's still in bed sick as a dog. Word has it you dead Alex." I replied.

"I need your help Jacob. You're the only one who knows of my existence." Alex stated and looked up into my eyes. I continued to stare at him. "What can I do to help you?" I asked. He looked at me with surprise. "I think someone is hunting Luke. I had found information linking multiple killings to Star Wolf and I'm afraid Luke will be the next in line. I don't know who it is but I'm determined to find out and stop him." He said barley over a whisper. "Andrew Okinny is hunting Luke; however he won't kill him until tomorrow. You and me are on the same case. To Andrew this is some sort of game for getting back at Wolf O'donnel for kicking him off the team." I stated.

Alex looked at me with shock. "How do you know all of this?" he asked. I explained the situation to him and brought him up to explain. "So where chasing a ghost, who doesn't exist to the public but has made his presence known only to you, me and Kayley?" "That's correct the question you have to ask yourself is what would a criminal mastermind do to the next three targets and where will the bodies turn up." I replied back.

Alex looked down at the table. "I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier." He stated with sorrow in his voice. "Think nothing of it Alex. That's the past and we have to think about the present now." I replied. I stuck out my hand and asked "Partners?" The feline in front of me looked at me with joy. Took my hand and shook. "Partners."


	10. Chapter 9 part B

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Chapter nine part B. The time is now as the final hours start to countdown until the death of the young wolf. I don't own starfox in anyway at all.**

**Chapter 9 part B: The past can haunt you.**

Me and Alex walked out of the café and made our way further into town. "Where are we going?" Alex asked. "To the crime scene of course, we need to find as many clues as we can that pertains the location where Luke will be killed." I replied. "How do you know where it is whenever it hasn't happened yet?" he asked. We continued to walk for about another five minutes then we stopped. The sound of sirens blaring through the air had caught our attention. We quickly sprinted in the direction the sirens were headed.

We came unto the crime scene like countless other people and stopped just before the holographic police tape. "Found the crime scene." I joked. It was a gruesome sight to take in as two bodies were lying on the ground one resembled a pumpkin that someone had took a hammer to, the other was lying torso up on the hood of someone's hover transport that had lodged itself in the side of a building. The one on the hood was still alive and conscious.

"What the hell happened here?" asked a bystander beside me. "Apparently some drunk driver crashed into these poor bastards here. They haven't found the driver yet, seems he bolted." The police officer in front of us replied. I stepped forward towards the holographic line and stopped. "Excuse me officer could you find detective Jackson, I would like to have a word with him." The officer nodded and walked back to a group of men inside the police tape.

"What are you doing? If you really think that they're going to let you in then you're crazier than I thought." Alex stated. I looked back at my partner and chuckled, and then I turned back around as a tall raccoon made his way towards us. "Jacob? What in the goddess name are you doing here?" the raccoon asked. "Good morning to you to Steven. I believe I'm here to show off a little bit and cause some tension between me and your "detectives"." I stated. Steve chuckled and showed me in. "Let's not forget my partner to if you don't mind."

Alex and I followed the raccoon back to the crime scene. They were few protests in the crowd behind us but I was unfazed at their judgments. "Would you mind if I speak to the one on the hood?" I asked. Steve nodded. Upon examining the body on the ground more closely I was able to catch a faint glimmer of light reflection around the fingers. I stopped by the hood of the car and looked at the lion on the hood.

It was a miracle he had survived, but for how long I couldn't have told you. "Hello Richard. My name is Jacob Grey; I'm here on behalf of Detective Jackson. You mind telling me what happened?" I asked. Richard looked up to me in surprise. "How did you know my name?" he rasped. "The wallet on the ground beside the sidewalk was left open. I saw your picture in it and your signature. I don't want to waste a lot of your energy so time is of the essence. I need to ask you if your saw who was driving the transport that smashed into you and your friend here."

Richard looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer. I did as instructed and bent over so he could whisper in my ear, "Andrew Okinny…wants…revenge." I whispered back, "He won't have it." I took his hand into mine and held it. "I won't let him." The lion produced a weak smile and went limp. I leaned back looking at the corpse in front of me, his smile still locked onto his muzzle. I had seen dead bodies before but I had never seen someone die in front of me let alone smile as he died.

Steve and Alex made their way around me to inspect the body. Steve turned and asked, "What did he tell you?" "He said someone with no soul." I partially answered. I made my way towards the back of the vehicle and stopped. I sniffed the air around it. I looked at the exhaust pipe and took in mental notes. A grey furred tabby made his way behind me. "What are you doing over here? The bodies are this way." With that he turned and walked back towards the police officers standing around the corpses, I followed.

The group of detectives was arguing amongst themselves on what to call this situation. After coming to an agreement one turned to Steve and said, "We've come to the conclusion that this should be considered as a drunk driver acc-""It should be considered a murder." I interrupted. All eyes were on me. "And why should it be considered that? It could've been Old Man Jenkins." one asked me. The other detectives chuckled at his joke. I studied the man more closely.

"Did it ever come to mind Anderson that the driver never applied the brakes whenever he hit these two going forty-five in a twenty zone?" I answered. All of the police officers around me gave a confused look. "How do you know all of that that Mr. Sherlock Hound? And how do you know my name?" Anderson asked. Again the officers around him chuckled.

"It was easy discovering your name. Your bottle of pills you have located in your left pocket told me that. Strange for someone with Florastor pills to be on duty right now, as for the reason on why to consider this murder is simple. The exhaust pipe would've let out the distinctive odor of nitrogen monoxide, a very strong and smell. There would've been burn marks as well on the edges of the exhaust pipe." I answered. I got looks of surprise, awe, and despise.

"Come along Alex we're no longer needed here." I stated. Alex obeyed and made his way to my side. We didn't get that far though. A sound rang out across the street and it was followed by the sound of screaming people. It had been a gun releasing an energy beam out of its barrel. Its target: My right shoulder and it hit its mark with spot on accuracy. I stumbled back in pain and looked up to see Kayley dropping the empty hold out weapon and draw a knife. She sprinted towards me and started to slice through my coat and shirt and into my flesh all the while shouting, "For the Dark Specters." She must've gotten seven cuts in before I passed out form the pain.

"_Where are you Jacob?"_ _an unknown voice asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread." A tall looking figure approached me and laid his hand upon my shoulder. I looked up and saw Andrew's face. "We are the Dark Specters." _

I awoke with a gasp and sat up. I was in bed in a hospital room. The room contained a vast majority of surgical tools and medical bottles. Alex was sitting in the chair beside me and was fast asleep. "Alex wake up, wake up." The cat stirred a bit but eventually woke up with a start. "Jacob you're alright. I was worr-""Never mind that, what time is it?" Alex pulled out his phone and checked. "It's 5:27 P.M." I panicked.

"I need to get back to Takashi's house now." I hopped out of bed and my way into the hallway not caring I was not wearing my shirt and jacket. A nurse with a bundle underneath her arms stopped me. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out here without-""Now's not the time to worry about that. Where can I find a shirt and jacket?" I asked. The nurse looking surprised handed me the bundle underneath her arms. "I was going to give these to you whenever you woke up. Your wounds have healed fast after we burned them shut." She answered. I looked down at my body to find nine long cuts spanning around my torso also the burn mark on my right shoulder. "Thank the doctors for me; I'm in a huge rush." I quickly took the shirt and threw it on and grabbed my phone, wallet, and ring and stuffed them in my pocket.

I quickly made my way out of the hospital with Alex following and headed back to Takashi's house. After about an hour fast walk back Alex and I reached the house. I barged in through the front door and my way to my room. "What should I do Jacob?" Alex asked. "Introduce yourself to my friend Takashi and make yourself comfortable. We're going to be here all night." I replied back while sitting down at my desk. I pulled out my phone and typed in The Dark Specters and began researching.


	11. Chapter 10

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**Lines have been crossed, trusts have been broken, and betrayal has been common in the game. This is not the end of it. I do not own Starfox in anyway at all.**

**Chapter 10: There's nothing sweeter. **

I set my phone down beside me on the bed. I couldn't find anything about this Dark Specter group and it was getting to me. The dream I had in the hospital kept playing back through my mind. _We are the Dark Specters. _That name seemed so familiar. Why it sounded familiar, I don't know.

I decided to rest my head on my pillow and ponder over what would happen tomorrow. _When will Andrew try to kill Luke? Where will he try to kill Luke?_ Multiple thoughts raced through my mind. My phone vibrated beside me and I picked it up. Luke had sent me a text: You coming to the celebration tomorrow? I panicked.

Tomorrow was the celebration of Nikos. During the beginning of the Great Lylat War the Cornerian military was losing against Andross and his forces from Venom. On the twenty fifth of April a small squad of Cornerian rangers held their ground in Corneria city against an overwhelming force of Venomorieans while refuges were escorted to safety. Their leader a seventeen year old Corporal John Tyler, armed only with his tribes tomahawk and his bayonet, fought off seven waves of Venomoriean Elite in brutal hand to hand combat. By the end of the day seven hundred and forty-two Venomoriean corpses littered the center of Corneria city. Most had been savagely mutilated. The rest had taken their own lives in fear of the small band of rangers. John Tyler and the rest of the remaining rangers were reported M.I.A. After the battle, however that was not the last time they had been reported .

The celebration was tomorrow. That gave me the answer to all my questions. Andrew would strike tomorrow around midnight at the school seeing how the ceremony would be held there and around that time. I looked at my phone again and read the time 10:43 P.M. I texted back: Of course I'm going.

I set my phone back down on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I took off my shirt and tossed aside. I hadn't slept properly since I was back in the dorm. My eyelids started to get heavy…my mind was wondering…and before I knew it I was asleep. Not for long though.

The sound of glass shattering caught brought me back into reality. _Ain't no rest for the wicked. _I stood up and made my way to the door thinking it was a plate or glass that had been dropped. "Jacob help!" the sound of Alex's cry for help sent me into full awareness. I rushed out the door and into the living room to find a horrible scene before me.

Takashi sat propped up against the wall holding his chest; blood was staining his feathers and clothes. Alex was crouched behind the kitchen counter. The window by the backdoor had been shattered. I quickly set up the scenario in my head to find out what happened, but I got my answer early as a bolt of energy zipped by my head. I dove towards the counter where the ocelot was hiding behind.

"Takashi don't move, no matter what happens don't-"I was interrupted as another bolt slammed into my avian friend. His blood spraying the wall and some against my bare chest. I was speechless as my friends body went limp. I caught a glimpse of movement as something moved passed the window.

"Alex, stay here." I jumped up and sprinted back into the hallway leading to my room. I ran inside and looked on my bed. The gun was still there from this morning. I grabbed it and made my way back into the kitchen only to find Kayley (wearing a black tactical looking suit with several knives strapped to her vest and legs. She was wearing some sort of cybernetic brace on her arm which enabled her to move the same as if she didn't break her arm) standing over the black ocelot with her own weapon a small sawed off lever action shotgun pointed at his head. "You come any closer and the room gets decorated with red." Kayley said shoving the shotgun against his head.

I looked down at Alex and quickly studied the damage. He had three broken ribs, both of his arms had ben fractured in two different places, and his left lung had been collapsed. How Kayley was able to cause this much damage in the time it took me to grab my gun was beyond me. "Set the gun down." I obeyed as ordered. "It surprises me Kayley that you would rather use you guns to take us out at a distance. How long have you been working for Andrew?" I asked.

She began to laugh. "Work for Andrew, no not in a million years. Andrew and I simply work with the order and I'm here with him by chance. However we happened to get mixed in on the same assignment and I went my way and he went his. Then whenever you were thrown into the mix I thought I had a weapon against him to make my way up the ranks and get him killed. He's a waste of space."

"Then why did you take care of me whenever I was wounded? Why did you help me find information out about Andrew?" I asked. She smiled an evil toothy grin. "Acting is one thing I learned when working for the order." She replied. It was as if she didn't care for anything or anybody. I took a step forward. "Don't take another step forward Jacob or I'll blow this boy's brains all over the kitchen."

I stood still, sweat dripping down my forehead as I quickly realized she wouldn't make another warning. "Okay, let's take it easy. I know you'll do it. I don't want anyone to die here tonight all I want is answers." I stated nervously. Her grin turned into a scowl. "I won't betray the order just like that mutt. I was sent here to kill you all."

She pointed the gun at me but was stopped by Alex who had grabbed one of the knives on her leggings and stabbed it into her calf. She grunted in pain and pointed the gun back at Alex. That small distraction enabled me to reach for my gun but to no avail as two shots rang out in lighting speed. One was directly over my back. The other had caused Alex's body to spasm as his muscles let out one final jolt of energy and then went limp.

I kicked the gun to Takashi's body by accident as I jumped back behind the table and cursed mentally at my stupidity. Two knives stick to the wall behind me as I go into a crouched position. My blood started pumping really fast and my adrenaline kicked in. I stood up and kicked the table in her direction as she ran towards me. The table connected with her lower abdomen causing her to fall forward and allowing me to roll across the table towards Takashi.

I landed smoothly and reached for the gun but was stopped as a boot connected with the front of my face. I stumbled back and quickly ducked underneath an incoming knife slash that was directed for my throat. I side stepped to the left as a downward knife stab was thrown. I replied with a swift side kick to her stomach. She stumbled back and regained her balance immediately throwing a knife that cut through skin on my back but continued to sail past me and into a wall.

Kayley pulled another knife from one of her many sheaths and sprinted at me. I dodged her next several attacks, but received five slices along my back. She kicked me in the chest which caused me to fall back near Takashi. I grabbed the gun that was beside me, pointed at her, and pulled the trigger only a moment too soon as Kayley side stepped out of the way.

Kayley jumped at me knife still in hand. I pulled the trigger again as she was only inches away. Blood sprayed onto my face and chest as her headless body landed on top of me. I picked her up off me and threw the corpse away from me. I had just killed someone…and I didn't know how to accept that. What the fuck did I just do?

Takashi stirred a little bit. I grabbed him and held him close, crying into his neck. "W-w-what happened?" Takashi asked weakly. I sat there, back against the wall, blood covering my fur along my face and chest, my friend lying in my arms, bleeding out slowly. Alex lay near us as well, his head scattered around the kitchen floor and counter. The police and an ambulance were on their way. They wouldn't make it time for the avian in my arms. Tears streamed down my cheek as I whispered "Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be just fine." That night I truly became alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Stories of the past and Present**

**Chapter eleven is here with a side entry. Our young husky has made his first kill and doesn't know how to cope with it. He goes with the only person he knows can help with it.**

**Chapter 11: secrets have costs**

The police and paramedics were all over the scene taking details on everything. I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, head in my hands, ears flattened against my head,and tail between my legs sobbing at the previous events. I had just killed someone and I felt sick. How I killed her made it even worse. Blood was still stained on my chest, back, and face. The doctor inside the ambulance with me was burning the five cuts on my back closed. The pain I felt in my back was unnoticeable.

_Why the hell did it ever come to this? Why couldn't it be different? _Thoughts like these kept me from concentrating on the problem at hand. But I needed time for recollection. I looked down at my chest. The blood was starting to dry up. Thunder could be heard in the distance and clouds were rolling in. Tears still continued to roll down my cheeks mixing in with the blood. From a distance it gave off the illusion that I was crying tears of blood.

The doctor had just finished with tending to my back. "Let me help you clean that off you." I nodded my thanks has the doctor grabbed a washcloth and began to clean the blood off of me. My thoughts were elsewhere. I was not able to think for long however as detective Jackson and detective Anderson approached the ambulance. Jackson was the first to ask "Mind telling us what happened here?"

I looked up at him. The doctor behind me gave me the washcloth and I started to clean off my face. "The female on the ground is the same girl who gave me the scars this morning. The two males are my best friends: Alex Riddley and Takashi Lon-dub. I had heard some commotion outside my room and decided to investigate. I found Takashi lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Alex was behind the kitchen counter whenever Takashi got hit by a bolt. I jumped behind the counter as soon as another bolt hit above my head. I told Takashi not to move but he was shot again. The rest is a blur."

I stopped talking not wanting to reveal anything else. Anderson however kept pushing. "Why would she come back for you after giving you a warning?" Anderson asked with a hint of cockiness. "Why didn't you arrest her whenever she first decided to show off her skills?" I threw back. The grey furred tabby glared at me.

I simply gave him a blank expression. Like I could care about how he felt. Steve put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen Jacob, I know you're going through a hard time right now. But we need all of the evidence we can get if we're going to finish this case." I looked at the brown raccoon. "Have you ever killed someone Steve?" He shook his head. "Have you ever held your best friend while he bled death in your arms? Have you ever had someone's brains get sprayed all over your body because-"I stopped to catch my breath and stop myself from breaking down.

Steve took his hand off of my shoulder and backed away a good two steps to return to Anderson's side. The air was taking the direction of a more hostile conversation. I looked away from the two detectives. The doctor had finished cleaning the blood off my back and torso, I was handed a simple grey t-shirt in which I gladly accepted. "No I haven't had to go through that yet. I'm sorry if I upset you, but you have to understand that we need all of the information we can get to stop any further murders."

I continued to look elsewhere to avoid causing any more tension. Another vehicle a Kawasaki ninja bike pulled up beside the police line. I looked at the driver and hid a smile. I looked back at Jackson. "Andrew Okinny has been reported in this sector recently. Look into that, it could answer a lot of questions. And there should be some remains of a phone in one of the bedrooms, it belonged to the female." I stated.

Before the detectives could ask any more questions the person with or had parked his bike interrupted them. "You can no longer ask this young man anymore questions, as of now his presence here will remain hidden from the press and any public files." He said in a cold sinister voice. Steve immediately recognizing him quickly responded "He was never here whatsoever. Go ahead and take him Mr. Powalski."

Leon squinted his eyes and let out a scoff and turned his eyes to me, his expression changing into one of sympathy, he nodded in the direction of his bike and I followed his instructions. "Gentleman, goodnight." With that he turned and followed me back. I grabbed the spare helmet and put it on. Leon started and revved the engine and we were off towards his apartment. Now you're probably wondering why he lived in an apartment and not some huge house, ever since the beginning of his career he had to lie low for obvious reasons and like most mercenaries old habits never die down.

We arrived at the said apartment in the dirtier part of Corneria City and parked under cover as the rain started. We made our way inside and shut the door. Leon's apartment was bigger than most. It was about the average area of your normal everyday one story house. Hell it practically was a one story house. It came complete with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room 20X16 feet, and a small kitchen, toping it off with a balcony overlooking Corneria below.

"Go ahead and take a shower, I'll get you some new clothes and we can talk afterwards." I sniffed myself to find the overpowering scent of iron. I made my way into the bathroom and quickly turned the water on. Feeling how warm the water was I undressed and stepped in to be relieved. After getting used to the temperature I grabbed the shampoo and sniffed it. Even though Leon was an assassin he still knew how to get the best smelling shampoo.

I soaped off quickly and got out to have a fresh pair of clothes waiting for me. They were Leon's of course, a pair of skinny jeans along with a November Process t-shirt. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. After accepting the choice of clothes I made my way into the living room to find the chameleon on the couch waiting for me. He was still dressed in his usual clothes, skinny jeans and t shirt. "Sit down and fill me in on the details."

I sat by him and explained everything from the beginning without excluding any details. "Andrew has never been one to take anything in a joking matter. He acts professionally about any type of job may it be business or personal. How you were able to get ahold of the journal is beyond me." Leon stated quietly. "I have an idea on how it got in Luke's bag but I need more information to confirm it." I said just has quietly. Silence followed for a while.

"Tonight I lost my only partners and really good friends, I don't know how to react to it." I stated. Leon stayed quiet. "Tomorrow is the final day and I'm scared that I'll mess up." The chameleon looked at me with concern. "You were always able to figure things out without anybody helping you before. I'm sure you'll figure something out." I looked out the window and into the night, listening to the heavy rain against the window and the sound of thunder. _How the hell could I come up with something like that?_

Leon wrapped his arms around my shoulders gently and pulled me into a hug from behind. I felt a chill rise up my spine as he whispered in my ear. "Why do you continue to fight whenever all the odds are stacked against you? Can you not see that this will be your downfall?" I sat back into his embrace feeling safe and comfortable. "I keep on fighting because no one else will." I replied back. "To be alone in the fight will only bring sadness." Leon whispered soothingly. "I don't have to be alone." I whispered back. I felt the chameleons facial muscles shift indicating he was smiling. We slowly started to drift to sleep while listening to the storm outside.


	13. Chapter 12

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**A new ally as arisen, the game is coming to an end as the Jacob starts to realize what he must do. I don't own starfox.**

**Chapter12: Memories**

I woke up alone on the couch, the rain still falling just as hard as last night, and dark clouds loomed over the city. It was 5:25 A.M. on the final day. I looked at the journal you now have in your hands and noted that I was getting close to finishing the book. I have thirteen pages left. I skimmed over the pages that had already been used. It was coming to an end.

I called out Leon's name and got no reply. I decided to give the place an inspection to see if I could muster up any food. This was my first time in Leon's apartment during the day with better light. The walls were a dark tan color and there were several paintings hanging up. I quickly looked over them and thought back to my earlier statement regarding Leon's tastes. The thought of an assassin's personal life was one that didn't come up much.

Leon's tastes will have to remain unwritten in my writings; I don't want to give out any info on his social life. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I found some fruit and meat sitting in the fridge alongside various liquids. Not wanting to do anything wrong I grabbed an apple and a pear. Upon closing the door I found a holographic sticky note hung on the side of the fridge. I picked it up and read: gone to get breakfast, be back before seven.

I set the fruit back in the fridge and decided to have a look around. I decided to check out the bedrooms. What I found will have to remain unwritten as well. The living room however was presented with a couch, T.V. set, and a cabinet that held different movies and recordings inside. I had time to kill so I picked out a movie. It was a movie strangely from Earth. Why Leon didn't matter. The movie was Blade Runner starring Harrison Ford as the main character, Rick Deckard.

I won't go too much into the movie seeing how I have only limited space. While the movie was playing I got back to thinking about what would happen later on today. Andrew would strike around mid-night somewhere on school grounds. I racked my brain on where he would strike, but seeing how I had never thought like a criminal I couldn't come up with any solutions. That's when it hit me.

The police were informed of his appearance and probably on the lookout right now meaning he would strike at a distance and not up close; he would have to use a long range weapon, probably a sniper rifle. An hour passed and the rain finally stopped and the sun began to shine. I walked outside to bask in the sunlight for a while. The past couple of days have always been cloudy and it was a relief to finally feel the warmth for a while. I knew what I had to do next.

Leon had unlocked the front door and stepped in with a suitcase in one hand while a box of donuts on top of that. "I'm home…I see you got into my movie collection." I looked at the chameleon and stared at the suitcase wondering what was inside. Leon followed my eyes. "I'll explain what's inside after breakfast."

We sat down to some donuts and milk in silence. Leon upon finishing his breakfast placed the suitcase on the counter. He opened it and placed two small devices on the table. "This is a Character Genetic Shifter. I like to call it the Shifter for short. It changes how a person looks by creating a fake character for you to look like. Allow me to demonstrate." Leon stated. He placed the device on his wrist. To the average person it looked like a watch and it even completed the illusion by telling the time and date. Leon activated a few buttons. A few moments and a blinding flash later he no longer looked like the chameleon that was present before, now he looked like someone totally different, he looked like a skinny brown and white owl.

"That's impressive." I stated. He handed me one. "I've already set in the proper numbers for your shift." Leon stated promptly. I did as I saw and I was blinded for a couple of moments. Whenever my eyes dilated back into proper place I looked down at myself. I no longer had my white and brown fur, instead I had blue feathers. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. I was amazed and also puzzled, why did I look like Falco Lombardi? I looked back at Leon who had followed me inside. He simply tilted his head and put on an awkward smile as if he was confused by my expression. What he said next will stay with me to the end of time. "I've become insane with long intervals of horrible sanity."

I turned it off and looked at the device. _I'll change that up later_ I thought to myself. "I have a plan, but we need to stop by Takashi's house. I left something that's close to me." I stated. Leon nodded with an understanding to what I meant. He handed me a new pair of clothes and I changed into them, they were dark grey skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Afterwards we got onto his bike and drove back to Takashi's house.

The memories of what happened the previous night were still fresh in my mind. The feeling of killing someone was still fresh and it made me feel sick. We arrived back to the house only to find it taped off with holographic tape and a couple of police officers guarding the house. One of them, a small white furred mouse, made his way over to us. "Are you two here on official business? If not, then I'm going to have ask you to leave." He stated.

I was the first to speak. "I'm here to get something that belongs to me." I said without expression. "I'll need your names." "Jacob Grey and Leon Powalski." I stated. The mouse looked at Leon and back at me. "I recognize you. Weren't you the one that took out the girl from last night?" I looked away and nodded. The officer seeing my reaction changed his expression. "You can go ahead and collect what you need, but I'll have to go with you." The officer stated. I nodded my thanks and the three of us made our way inside.

Memories, that's all I had now of the house and its occupants. I don't know what came over me but I stopped just before my room. _This is the thanks I get for making the game more interesting?_ The feeling was one of sadness. I'd try not to dwell on the subject for too long knowing it would only bring back unwanted memories. I found my bag sitting by the bed. I walked over to it avoiding looking at Takashi's drops of blood on the floor. I opened up the duffle bag and took out Luke's goggles and inspected them. More memories flooded into my mind about the young lupine as I held the goggles to my chest._ I never want to see you again._

I stood up and made my way to the door, avoiding the looks I was getting from Leon and officer. "There's one more thing I need to get before I go." I stated, and with that I made my way into the kitchen. I stopped just behind the dining room table to take in the scene. Blood still stained the walls and floor. The outlines of three bodies lay together, two of them without a head. _I won't betray the order just like that mutt. I was sent here to kill you all. Don't take another step forward Jacob or I'll blow this boy's brains all over the kitchen. _

I shuddered at the thought of watching Alex's body spasm the way it did. The gun that I had used for the kill was still in its proper place. I walked over to it and stopped. _Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be just fine._ Slowly sinking down to my knees I looked over the outline of Takashi's body. I couldn't suppress the tears that I had for my friend. Leon watching me knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I'm glad I killed her. It felt strange for me to think it but I did.

After a minute or two I wiped away the tears. I eyed the gun, and before I knew it I had it in my hand. The officer behind us acted as if he was going to stop us, but he himself stopped after Leon gave him a look. I checked the ammo count by taking out the magazine and reading the digital numbers located on the side. It read twenty-one in red numbers. I stood back up and made my way to the kitchen entry and stopped to take one last look at the scene. Leon and I made our way out and off towards the bike.

We drove towards the Aero-dynamics school and stopped about a block away due to construction. Leon led me into a building just opposite of the Simulator room. We made our way to the roof and sat under some shade, which was provided by an overhanging air-vent, silence following afterwards. That was until I decided to strike up a conversation. "Why did you take care of me on the day of mom's funeral?" I asked. Leon pulled me into another hug. "You reminded me of someone I know." He replied. "Who?" The chameleon smiled. "Andrew. You and he have almost similar pasts and same traits. I took you in because of I was afraid you would follow in his footsteps. I wanted to take you in to show you that even the most evil things can be replaced just by simple love." I sat there thinking about the similarities of me and my enemy. I smiled, at least I had someone who cared for me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**The final stage has been set as Jacob and Leon walk into nest of vipers. I don't own starfox in anyway whatsoever.**

Hours had passed and night started to take its toll. So far, besides the party going on in the streets below, no suspicious activity had been seen or reported on the com chatter. I checked my "watch" for the time and read 11:12 P.M. Leon nudged my arm and I turned to him. "I hope you've been configuring your Shifter settings correctly, we need to make a couple of laps around the perimeter of the school." He stated and activated his Shifter, shifting into the owl. I started up my device and after a blinding flash I looked down at myself to take into detail what I looked like.

I was no longer the brown and white husky. Instead I was now looking down at my new white fur. I activated a small button on the Shifter and pulled up a hologram of what I looked like. I was a white furred fox. While I was sitting up on the roof I had been able to come up with a fake name and background. My name was John Hudson. I was here just for the celebration. The rest of the details didn't matter as much to put them inside here.

"Nice choice. You packing your gun?" Leon asked. I nodded and pulled out my phone. I stared at it for a long moment. _It's been bugged this whole time._ I chucked it against the wall of the building and watched it shatter to pieces. Leon nodded and made his way to the door leading back to the streets. "Meet me near the front entrance around 11:50." He stated and made his way downstairs and into the crowded street below. I stood and watched as more dark clouds started to roll in, then I too made my way down into the party.

The celebration of Nikos was big in Corneria, in other words it was a worldwide New Year's Eve party. Fireworks could be seen throughout the sky, illuminating the streets with various colors. Loud music could be heard throughout the city, each genre different from the one next to it. I was making my way with the crowd to see if I could get inside the school grounds. I had a couple of people give me strange looks as I pushed through them. I had reached the entryway and stopped.

Luke was standing at the entrance of the simulator room. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Rain began to fall softly. I looked around and saw someone placing their coat, a white long weather jacket, beside them on the bench to talk to someone. I walked over and slipped the jacket off of the bench and put it on while walking. This was one of the newer jackets that came with the option of changing the colors. I quickly changed it to a dark grey and was off to the simulator room following my former roommate.

Upon reaching the entrance I stopped. My thoughts began to think back to the incident. I checked the time on the shifter and read 11:18. I stepped inside. Luke was nowhere to be seen, however I knew he was in the room because I could hear him moving around. I decided to have a look around.

The sim pods were still in their proper position. I walked up to the center of them and stopped. Memories flooded through my head about the incident. I stood there thinking about it so much that I didn't hear the young lupine sneak up behind me. "Who are you?" I jumped at the question and turned around to be a couple of inches away from the lupines muzzle. I immediately backed up a couple of steps feeling awkward at how close I was to him. He chuckled as I slammed into the pod behind me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You're not from around here, so I was curious on whom you were." Luke stated. I took a second to take in details about the young lupine. He was wearing blue jeans and a red hoodie. His hoodie was unzipped and he had no shirt on underneath it only revealing his chest. I looked up at his face. "I am new around here; however I won't be staying here for long. Tomorrow I leave to go back to Zoness." I stated.

Luke seemed a bit disappointed. "And you didn't even get to tell me your name." he pouted playfully. "Sorry, my name is John Hudson. And what might yours be?" Luke smiled. "The names Luke O'Donnell." He answered. I acted surprised. "What are you doing here in Corneria?" the lupine asked. "I'm here…to visit my mother…yesterday was her birthday." I stated. "Why are you stuttering?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't like to talk about it much but…my mom died when I was five. We buried her here on Corneria." I answered. Luke walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry to hear that man, but you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he asked again. "Sorry, I saw you standing outside and was curious why you came in here alone."

Luke's grinned enough to show his teeth. "Well looks like you found out what I was doing." He said. "You just came in here to just to look around?" I asked. "Not entirely. I'm here to find out something." He stated. That wasn't the answer I expected so I pushed further. "What were you trying to find out?" "Follow me and I'll show you." I did as told and we made our way up to the observation deck.

Luke tried the door but to no avail, it was locked. Luke bent down and pulled out a bobby pin and began his work. "Isn't this illegal?" I asked. He nodded, "Is that going to stop us?" he asked and unlocked the door. I marveled on how fast he was able to get the door open. He immediately made his way over to the computer. Turning on the monitor his smile became even brighter.

"My man came in handy after all." Luke stated. I looked over his shoulder and at the screen. It was the stats of the flight that caused my former roommate to hate me. I started to back up to the door; Luke saw my actions and stopped me by grabbing my forearm. "Were do you think you're going?" I took a second to come up with an excuse. "I can see what you're doing here is personal and I don't want to make it weird by staying."

I yanked my arm out of his grip and started down the steps. I didn't get far because Luke had grabbed one of my shoulders and turned me around. "How are you going to make things awkward?" he asked. "W-well you aren't e-entirely s-s-straight so it might be a-a-awkward." I stuttered. Luke smiled, "What's wrong? Can't stand around a hot guy without stuttering?" he inched his face closer to mine. I quickly pulled back and made my way to the center of the room.

Luke grabbed me by the forearm and turned me to face him. I struggled against him but he was stronger than I was. He slung me against one the pods and held me against it. "What's the matter John? Afraid that I might prove something to you?" he said as he pressed his hand against my chest. I started to breath rapidly, afraid of what he was going to do. I felt his hand searching around my lower torso. I grabbed it. "Stop, Luke please st-."

He had used his hand has a distraction has he pressed his muzzle against mine. It had caught me off guard. His lips were pressed against mine. Time seemed to slow down as the shock began to set in. What I did next would cause him to get off of me. I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it. He grabbed me by the shoulder only to push me into the pod again and landed another kiss. It lasted longer this time.

I grabbed him by the jaw and forced him off of me. I used my knee and landed a blow in his lower section of his stomach causing him to grunt in pain and bend over. I took the time to sprint towards the entrance. I reached the door and felt Luke grab me from behind. He slung me into the wall. I grunted and he took the time to push another kiss on my lips. It lasted longer than the other two combined. He stopped and looked down at me.

Realizing what he was doing he let go of me. I took the chance to land a swift jab to his jaw. Luke began to rub his jaw and chuckle. "I guess I deserved that one." Without responding I made my way outside and back into the rain leaving the lupine behind. _What the fuck just happened?_ I couldn't think about that right now. I checked the shifter for the time. 11:28, it was about time to meet Leon back at the building.

Leon was waiting for me. "Took you long enough, I've got good news. I was able to convince detective Jackson and Anderson to come with us. They're bringing along several other police officers with them." I smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

**Stories of the Past and Present**

**The final chapter is here. Let's go out with a bang. I don't own starfox in anyway.**

**Chapter 14: The fisherman goes home hungry**

Leon and I met up with Jackson and Anderson outside of the school. They had brought six extra officers with them**. **Leon had begun to discuss the plan with officers underneath the cover of an umbrella.I was standing alone in the rain deep in thought; Anderson approached me and stood beside me. "You ready for this?" he asked. I remained silent for a couple of moments to ponder over the question. "No I'm not…but this is the only chance we'll get to stopping him." I answered.

Rain still fell at a steady pace, not heavy enough to stop the celebration but just light enough to get the crowded streets less crowded. The air had begun to cool and the atmosphere wasn't as humid like before. Neon lights still continued to flash; holographic advertisements gave a glimpse of what it would be like to own a product. The sound of cars overhead echoed throughout the city. Leon walked over to us and tapped my shoulder. "We have a report of a couple of armed men entering the school undergrounds."

I turned around and faced the school. Luke was still inside the simulator room doing god knows what. Without hesitation I began to sprint towards the school. "Jacob wait!" Leon's voice trailed off has I pushed through the crowds that were left in the streets. I was determined to save my Brother at all costs, even if that involved dying or killing someone.

After about a two minute run I made it back to the simulator building only to find Luke gone. Deciding to check up on him first I ran towards the dorm rooms. I stopped just outside of the fire escape leading up and changed my jacket color to leather brown and began to climb. Fortunately the curtains weren't shut so I peeked inside. He was sitting down at my desk looking at my violin. I tapped on the window and he looked up at me.

He opened the window up and allowed me in. The first thing I did was pull him into a hug. Luke jumped at the sudden action. I pulled away and began to talk. "This is my last night here, tomorrow I'm moving back to my dad's. Thought I might as well tell you." Luke nodded and walked back to the desk to sit down. About that time Kyle walked in and saw me.

Behind him stood a couple of guys, some of which I immediately recognized as the ones from the fight I had earlier. Blue, red, and white. I looked back at Luke and simply nodded my goodbye. In return he flipped me the bird, I chuckled mentally and then left.

While going down the fire escape I thought back to the times I've had with my Brother. Upon reaching the ground I began to walk back to the simulator room but was stopped by a noise. It was a whisper of a smile child. It was barely audible but I heard it through the crowd of people getting ready for the big speech of Nikos. I proceeded to head into the direction I heard the voice come for. I caught a glimpse of a child passing through the crowd in fluent maneuvers, I followed him.

After pushing through the crowded Plaza I made it to a dead end alleyway and found a young boy digging around through the trash, he stuck his out and stared at me. I recognized the boy almost immediately as the one from the night I had the fist fight with the gang. I made my way toward him and stopped a few feet away to crouch down. "Were you the one who put the notebook in the bag?" He nodded. "You did a good thing by doing that friend, anything you need you come and find me." His face lit up with a big toothy grin and he turned around and ran back into the crowded streets.

I stood up and made my way back to the simulator room. Upon reaching the entrance I took note of the two men standing on either side of entrance, both as I could tell were concealing firearms. I approached the door and one put out a hand to stop me. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked in a deep voice. "I left something in the sim room from today's lesson and it's prior to one of my grades." I lied. They booth looked at each other and nodded then they showed me in.

Inside were three other guards who stopped what they were doing to look at me. One of them set his hand on the grip of his holstered pistol. It was a five cylinder 410 Taurus Revolver that carried .45 round ammunition; they were manufactured for Corneria's police officers during the Aparoid crisis. It gave me details on who I was up against. "Who's this?" "Just some student, he lost something inside here." "What are you some sort of idiot? We're not supposed to let anyone, especially students, inside here."

Mercenaries, that's what they were and chances are they're working for Andrew. Before they could get back to their argument the front door was kicked open and two shots rang out dropping the two guards who escorted me in. I didn't waste any time pulling out my pistol and unloading rounds into the other three. After the gunfire ceased I turned around to find Anderson standing in the door. I nodded my thanks and he ran over to me. "Leon and the others are two stories down already taking fire from the other mercenaries, we have to hurry if we're going to catch Andrew." I nodded and we booth took off towards the stairwell leading downstairs.

We stopped just before the bottom stairs has several lasers collided with the wall beside us, forcing us to plant our backs against the wall. I looked over to find Leon and Jackson doing the same thing. Leon upon noticing me motioned me over as two police officers had their guts sprayed all over the wall. I looked at were the fire was coming from, several mercs were taking cover behind a couple of junked pods while a few were held up on the balcony overlooking the entrance.

"Cover me." I shouted to Anderson. I bolted back to the wall that Jackson and Leon were located. Several laser bolts zipped past my body as I reached the cover of the wall. I turned around to see two more police officers fall with blood splattering against the ground as they made contact. Anderson was still under heavy fire from the balcony above. The mercenary team Andrew had hired was good. The sounds of the celebration above us continued as more shots began to ring out. I quickly checked my ammo count and read sixteen in red numbers. The last bullets that had been fired had made their mark killing the other three mercenaries in the other room.

The fight raged on with barrages of laser fire from both sides. I looked over at Anderson and motioned him over. He nodded and Leon shouted "Covering fire." I popped out of my cover and began to release bolt after bolt of energy hitting two guys, then whenever Anderson seemed to be almost there I ran out of ammo. I panicked and looked over at Anderson has a laser collided with his leg and he stumbled to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down as he got back up and fired off multiple shots. One of the mercs placed a well-aimed round right through his chest, Anderson didn't even seem to flinch as he let out another shot dropping the merc where he stood. Two more lasers collided with Anderson and he fell face first into the concrete. One of the mercs, a young man about the age of nineteen, stood up from behind the cover he had made his way to and began to ascend the flight of stairs. I followed him in close pursuit.

Upon reaching the ground floor I activated my Shifter and got back into my white furred vulpine. He had gotten to halfway to the door whenever I reached the man with the revolver. I grabbed the revolver and reached into the man's pockets and pulled out a quick loader with fiver extra rounds in them. I quickly stashed those in my pocket and gave chase to the guy dropping my old gun behind. He had created a division through the crowd allowing me to easily follow him. The chase lasted for a good distance away from the school and in the direction of the slums of the city.

Finally, I spotted him again and chased him through a strip-mall. "Move, get out of the way." I yelled at the crowd and fired off a shot and missed. I shot at him, missing three more times due to the constant movement, as he crashed through one display window after another. Finally, I fired the fatal shot and he leaped through a winter-themed display complete with fake snow before falling onto the ground on a bed of shattered glass. I quickly followed behind him as he got back up and ran towards the window leading to the streets. I stopped and leveled my sights on him and pulled the trigger. It hit him dead square in the spine and he flopped into the glass shattering it and into the street where dozens of people were watching in horror to the display of violence.

I made my way up to him and found he was still alive. I flipped him over. "Where is Andrew?" I asked in a cold voice. He simply stared at me with his mouth opened. He began to utter some words out and I leaned in close to listen. "He's…in the h-hotel…where Kayley lived…" he managed to spill out the last of the information I would get with anyone else on the killings anytime soon. I stood up and looked around at the crowd and listened to their whispers. One family in particular caught my eye, I recognized them almost immediately.

It was Fox McCloud, Krystal, and Marcus who had grown up over the years. He stared at me in horror realizing what I just done. Krystal stared at me with sympathy in her eyes. Fox's expression was one of alert. He had his hand placed on his weapon in which of course he had concealed under his flight jacket.

The official report would be the locating and retiring possible known terrorist. It didn't make me feel any better knowing I just shot some teenager in the back and in front of thirteen year old. This was going to haunt me for some time to come over the years. I looked back down at the corpse below me and found something beside him, his wallet. Upon opening it I found his name and immediately I was filled with regret. His age was nineteen; his name, being the saddest part of it, was Max Okinny. It was only then I looked back down at the body below me and spotted the similarities between him and his father. I didn't have time to feel sad as I checked my time on the Shifter and read 11:58.

It took me twenty minutes to reach Kayley's abandoned apartment. I stood outside for a minute to listen. Rain fell heavier than before and thunder was starting to roll in from a distance, the wind picking up speed. I deactivated my shifter and made my way up the stairs. The door leading into the apartment was already open.

I slowly walked through the remains of the tattered hotel rooms, my gun, still in hand, had five shots left. Lightning had illuminated the room with blinding spectacular. The sound of rain against the window helped fill in the eerie sound of ambiance. The wooden floor beneath me creaked as I took a step forward. "Very unsporting shooting at an unarmed opponent." Andrew's voice made the fur on the back of my neck stand on edge.

"Come on Jacob…show me what all of that training had done for you." His voice echoed around the halls. I had no idea where he was located so I stuck close to the wall. My gun was pointed in the direction I was going. I took a step forward and the floor creaked beneath me. Suddenly without a sign of warning two gloved hands broke through the wall beside me and pulled my right hand in along with the gun. Andrew chuckled. "Feeling strong little man?" he asked in a cool sinister voice.

He pulled the gun out of my hand and grabbed my pinky finger. "This is for Kayley," he snapped the finger and I cried out in pain. "This is for Max." he moved up to my ring finger and snapped it as well. Again another cry of pain shot out. Andrew then put the gun back into my hand and let go. I pulled out and whimpered at the sight of my fingers. "Now all you have to do is shoot straight." I turned to him and pulled the trigger, a shot rang out but to no avail. I had missed my target. "Straight doesn't seem to be good enough…I'm going to give you to the count of ten to run and then I'm going to hunt you like the fish you are."

I shot at him again missing. Andrew chuckled and ran away. "One…Two…Three…Four…' I turned and ran not knowing exactly where I was going. I could hear him shuffle around me. Finding shelter in another room I made my way into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. I reached over and grabbed an old washcloth and began to rip it. "FIVE." He sounded close. I tied both of my broken fingers together through pain and got back up.

Andrew smashed through the wall in front of me. "Six, seven. Go to Hell or go to Heaven." I looked around quickly and found a metal pipe beside the window; I picked it up and turned to my enemy. I slammed the pipe into his collar making him stumble back into the mirror shattering it. I pulled back and slammed it against his head. He grabbed on to it. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" he shouted, I let go and slammed into him plowing him through another wall. He grabbed onto me and threw me against the opposite wall and laughed.

I was in pain; Andrew had stuck the metal pipe into my stomach. I shut my eyes and shouted in pain. He made his way towards me laughing manically. I sat up and pulled out my gun and unloaded two rounds into him stopping the laughter. Andrew and I sat propped up against the wall. Our blood making a small puddle below us. His wound, several bullet holes in his chest and stomach, my wound, a stab to my right abdomen. "Oh you fool...you stupid idiot. You really don't know what it is the world is hiding from you? I know, Leon knows, even your mother knew and she took it to the grave." I looked at Andrew in confusion. i was in too much pain to talk. Andrew laid his hand on mine. "You poor creature," He chuckled. "Bill Grey isn't...your...father..."he uttered in gravel like voice.

I stared at him in disbelief, how had this conversation even start? Bill Grey wasn't my father? That couldn't be right I have his blood in me, his last name. I was a Grey, there was no way I could be anyone else's. But…how did he know about my mother? I was starting to second guess everything I knew. Could there be someone else out there who gave my mother their seed? I passed out from blood loss.

"He's starting to wake up, everyone give him room." The voice sounded familiar. It was Leon's. I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital room hooked up to a machine. Jackson and Leon stood in the room with several other nurses crowded around my bed. I sat up ignoring the pain I felt. "Leon, I need to talk to you…alone." He nodded and ushered everyone out before locking the door.

"Is it true? That Bill Grey isn't my father?" I asked. Leon stood in silence for a while stunned at what I had found out. His reaction confirmed my suspicion and I began to cry. He was at a loss of words knowing full well he could do nothing at the moment to cheer me up. That night I became truly alone. Rain continued to fall outside, the wind still blowing like a breath of one with emotion. It lasted like that for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 15

**So I lied…well technically I told the truth…well I'm kind of pulling an Obi-wan Kenobi and partially telling the truth…so without further distractions, here is the prologue for the next story.**

**Several months later**

Snow was falling lightly across Corneria City and people were getting into the holiday spirit; well all except for one however. I was on a mission to find someone; someone I didn't know existed until a few weeks ago. The streets were full of people and I felt as if I was part of a current in the sea as I was swept with the crowd. It was mostly shoppers and business people. I have to keep my mind on the subject at hand. _Of course you do, otherwise you'll never find him._ "Well then let's go and not waste any more time." I spoke out loud to no one in particular. Some people looked awkwardly at me.

The person I was tracking had been able to elude me for this far and it was getting on my nerves. Perhaps he had help from someone, either way I had to discuss a great deal with him. Time was of the essence, so I started to push people aside and make my travel in less time. If I didn't hurry he could be gone and disappear for another two weeks or so. I wasn't the only one tracking him; other members of the order were as well with a different set of objectives, to kill him on sight.

I had reached my destination, an apartment complex located in the dirtier part of Corneria City. I made my way over to the pre-war buzzer and pressed on apartment number 88F. "Who is this?" a cold and unsettling voice asked. "Leon it's Me." the front door unlocked and I was allowed entry into the apartment complex. I reached the elevator and quickly made my way up. Leon Powalski was waiting outside his room when he saw me.

He nodded to me and I back to him. "How is he doing?" I asked. Leon pondered over the question for a bit. "He's still trying to get used to the facts. He doesn't know about you so take it slow with your story." He replied. I nodded and he showed me in. The guy I was looking for was fifteen and lying down on the couch staring out the backdoor window into the snow beyond. He had suffered a great amount of stress and I could read it plainly as if it was written on the walls around us.

He sat up to turn to me with a confused look on his face. His fur a mixture of brown and white; a pair of goggles sitting down underneath is jaw and hanging off of his neck. He a green eye in his right and a steel colored in his left. "Who is this Leon?" he asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chris Connors. I'm your brother." Silence filled the room after Leon and Jacob gasped at my announcement. Leon stared at me as if I had committed a crime. Jacob simply passed out on the couch. "Good job Chris, you just ruined the take it slowly plan." The chameleon stated.


End file.
